


Laboratory

by mizjoy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Neoshipping, Prompt Generator, Slight Rocketshipping, laboratory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizjoy/pseuds/mizjoy
Summary: (From Prompt Generator –Setting: LaboratoryGenre: Romantic ComedyTrope: UnspecifiedPrompt: Magical Appearing Baby) AU – Everyone’s favorite Rockets are hard at work in their company laboratory. What happens when a teleportation experiment goes wrong in a very right way? Neoshipping and slight Rocketshipping ((Probably OOC – meant to be more like crack))





	

“H-hey, Cassidy?” She sighed at the rough voice and turned around to look at her pathetic co-worker. He probably just wanted to ask her on a date again. She was just going to have to reject him once again. He hastily pushed his glasses up his nose and wrung his hands. 

“What, Biff?”

“Well, I was thinking, theoretically-“ 

“Our entire line of work is theoretical, Bill. Could you maybe be a little more specific? And please, do continue with the thinking. It doesn’t seem to happen often, but it might help your work.” 

He sighed, but continued. “Well, ya know that transporter we were working on?” 

“You mean the one that you and…” She paused for a moment to think and muttered to herself “What’s his name again? The guy with the blue hair. Uh…” She snapped her fingers and pointed at him. “Jack! That project you guys are wasting funds on. The modified PokéBall transporter?” 

Butch didn’t bother to correct her on the name, so he continued talking. While doing so, he rubbed the back of his head and looked anywhere but Cassidy’s face. “Well, we have… we might’ve maybe… sorta… there’s a…” 

“Spit it out, Bob! I don’t have all day.”

“Well, there’s now a random baby sitting in the lab.”

~~~~~

He and James had been working in the lab, per usual, attempting to make their machine work. It was an ordinary PokéBall transported, but they were messing with it in an attempt to create a transporter for anything, even people. Apparently, they had done something right, as there was a pop, a flash of light, and then there was a screaming baby sitting on top of the transportation platform. Butch had stood in shocked silence, amazed that it had actually done _something_. James, however, had let out a rather undignified scream, and then scrambled out of the lab. Butch was vaguely aware that the other man had left, but didn’t understand what for until James had returned with his girlfriend in tow. 

“Arceus, can’t you two do anything?” Jessie swiftly took charge of the situation, and strutted over to the machine. She picked up the screaming baby, and began to rock back and forth, rubbing its back. Both men watched her motions with their eyes, until the screams had quieted and the baby had a dreamy look on its face. “James!” she hissed, and jerked her head back, indicating that he should come closer. He quickly complied, something was whispered that Butch couldn’t hear, and then James tiptoed out of the room. He came back a few moments later with a blanket that he had procured from somewhere, and gave it to Jessie. She began to wrap the sleeping baby in it, while James wheeled over an executive chair. He pushed it in front of her, and she gently placed the now swaddled and sleeping child on the seat. Starting for the door, she turned around and frantically motioned for the two men to follow. They did, and when they were a little ways down the hall, she turned on them and began her questioning:

“Talk. Now.”

They began stammering over each other with phrases such as “I don’t know,” “it was just an experiment,” and “it wasn’t supposed to do anything-much less this” spewing out of their mouths. 

Jessie silenced them both with a wave of her hand, and then turned specifically to Butch. “Your supervisor is Cassidy, right?” He nodded, not trusting himself to answer anything. “Well, then you’d better go tell her then.” He nodded again, and as he slunk down the hall, he could hear James helplessly being screamed at.

~~~~~

Which is how Butch found himself in his current, very awkward, situation. 

“Well, there’s now a random baby sitting in the lab.” 

He stared down at the floor, waiting for Cassidy to say something. She kind of gaped at him, and he wasn’t quite sure what she was going to do. 

“A baby?!” 

Apparently, the correct answer was ‘explode.’ 

“You’re telling me, that out of all the things you nitwits had to play around with, you had to mess with humans?! Instead of, oh, I don’t know, apples? And not only that, but a freakin’ _BABY_?!?” He recoiled a bit at her outburst, and started to stammer out an explanation, but Cassidy continued her rant over him. “Lemme guess – now you want me to fix it for you, don’t you? Do you even know where it came from? Does it belong to someone? Were you trying to conjure up another life form when you can’t even take care of yourself?! And now, unless you know down to the atom where it came from, we have no way of sending it back. What do you expect me to do, Botch?”

He was really tempted to point out that that was the closest she had ever gotten to his actual name, but now she was staring at him in a very pregnant silence. Instead, he thought for a second before replying. “Well, both Jessie an’ James know about it too, so maybe they can take care of it? There are two of them, and she seemed really good with it earlier.”

Cassidy’s face twitched into a grimace at the name, but reluctantly agreed. “Fine. Where are they?” 

~~~~~

Jessie seemed to have calmed down by the time Butch and Cassidy had gotten there, as she was sitting with James on a bench, casually talking. She looked up as they approached. “I see you did what you were told, Hutch. Hello, Cassidy,” she greeted. 

“ _Jessie_.” The one-sided tension hung in the air for a moment. Butch wasn’t quite sure what had happened between the two, and why it still continued to this day. Jessie seemed over it, but Cassidy was a different story. From snatches of gossip, he had gathered that they used to be friends, but supposedly Jessie got a promotion meant for Cassidy. He really didn’t care that much, though, as Cassidy was the only one that he regularly came into contact with. And, if he was being honest with himself, the only hot woman he had ever come into contact with. He started, and realized that he had spaced out. The current conversation was much more civil than the greeting had been just moments before.

“-and I’m sorry, but we were scheduled out a year in advance. We can’t just cancel,” James was saying.

Not wanting to be left behind, Butch interrupted. “Sorry – scheduled for what?

“The science summit in Viridian City,” Jessie responded. “To talk about our research into Pokémon cloning as an alternative to breeding.”

“Ah.” Butch didn’t really understand the woman’s type of science, but figured agreeing would be better than starting another argument. He rubbed the back of his neck, and then said, “Well, I’m not really that good with kids…” He looked over at Cassidy, and stared at her with what he hoped was a pitiful face.

“Fine. I’ll take the stupid thing. Where is it?” Jessie led her away, and started rattling off things that Cassidy would need to do. Cassidy made the remark that it sounded like Jessie had done this before, which earned her a slap on the arm in response. After they had gone, James and Butch awkwardly stared at each other and shuffled their feet.

“You’re going to do something stupid, aren’t you?” James asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re not gonna get fired, are you?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Are we both going to get fired?”

Butch only shrugged in response.

~~~~~

Later that night, Butch and Cassidy were still sitting in her lab, after everyone else had gone home for the night, and long after Jessie and James had left for the summit. Cassidy, admittedly, looked slightly awkward over holding the unknown child, but she looked way better than Butch would. Butch was currently sitting in an office chair, spinning around in circles, and every so often, staring at Cassidy. On one of the last times he did this, she caught him staring, and glared back. “What do you want, Bilge?” 

He looked down at his feet, and then started a question. “Um… if it was okay with you-and I wouldn’t want to intrude-or let you think that I think you’re helpless-but I want to-if you’ll let me… help you?” He attempted to mask the last part with a cough, but Cassidy still heard the entire thing. 

“You want to help me? With what?” She seemed incredulous.

“The baby. I thought that would be pretty obvious.”

She scoffed. “I knew that. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“Well?” 

“Well what?”

“Ya gonna answer the question or not?”

“I suppose.”

“What?” 

“I said, that if you really want to, then I suppose you can.”

Butch grinned at the response. “Really? ‘Cause I was thinking, I could stay the night at your house.” After seeing the look on her face, he quickly added, “To take turns during the night, of course. For the baby.”

She smirked. “Of course. But you get the couch.”

“Fine with me.” Of course, internally he was screaming, because he was not only going to get to go home with his supervisor, but quite possibly the most attractive woman he knew. That was basically his goal in life. Not that she would ever know that.

~~~~~

The first night was very difficult, seeing as how combined, they had close to zero experience with children. They got very little sleep, and there was quite a bit of screaming involved from each of the three people in the tiny apartment.

By the fifth night, they had fallen into some semblance of a routine, with Butch staying up throughout the night, and then Cassidy using her long-saved-up vacation time to cover the days. Butch, having no vacation days as he used them as soon as he could, often fell asleep often at his desk, was teased mercilessly at work as to what exactly was keeping him up at night.

By the seventh night, Jessie and James had returned from the summit. They offered to take the baby, but Cassidy and Butch had both cited that the baby was already familiar with them, so why change things now? Jessie and James had exchanged curious glances, but didn’t say anything, and didn’t offer again.

By the twelfth night, several of Butch’s outfits held a place in Cassidy’s closet. She had objected at first, but when Butch pointed out that it would be easier than waiting for him to show up every day, she had agreed.

By the fifteenth night, they had firmly established a routine. Butch had started learning how to catch sleep whenever he could, and Cassidy had started to become more accepting towards the situation as a whole. The two had reached a point where they could hold a decent conversation without long stretches of awkward pauses or only talking about work. Butch considered it a great improvement. 

By the twentieth night, after a particularly taxing day in which Cassidy could absolutely _not_ miss work (which led to some awkward explanations to other co-workers that didn’t understand why Cassidy suddenly had a baby, or why she was so lenient towards Butch), they had fallen into Cassidy’s bed together, thoroughly exhausted. The following morning, neither one had made a single comment nor snarky remark regarding the incident. 

By the twenty-eighth night, Butch was regularly sleeping alongside Cassidy. He didn’t ask, rather, he crawled into bed after work, and Cassidy didn’t immediately kick him out (she was usually already sleeping, but that was beside the point. She still didn’t make any comments.).

And by the thirty-seventh night, after yet another taxing day, Butch had absentmindedly said “Goodnight, Cassidy,” to which he got a sleepily mumbled, “G’night, Butch,” back. As he flopped down in bed beside her, he smiled up at the darkened ceiling, secretly glad that nobody on their research team had been able to fix the transporter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! (It sure was fun to write!)
> 
> I prefer Rocketshipping, but these two are fun to write for. Besides, they always need a little more love :)
> 
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment/critique, and hopefully I can post more soon!


End file.
